


Both

by liss92rc



Series: Polyamory Series [1]
Category: Original Work, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspiration, Light came through inpired me, Love, Multi, Poetry, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Can’t help but love them bothI can’t risk to lose themI’m gonna lose my mind if I do





	Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilibug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/gifts), [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> Thanks to Kayla and Sarah, I started to write this series, her fic Light Came Through, inspired me to write it, I don't know how to feel about it, just that this is something that I never though I'll be writting , but everything it's possible start something out of my comfort zone its exciting.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy this one!

 

This isn’t right, it can’t be  
How could this be happening to me  
I can’t do this to the man I love  
I didn’t ask for this I couldn’t help to fall in love with him

But the crazy thing is… I’m in love with both of them This could destroy me

And break my love’s heart, I can’t do that to him

Can’t lose him, he makes me feel safe  
They way his hands cup my face  
His smile always melt my heart, makes me go crazy everytime  
His best friend, with the tattoo on his neck got me crazy too,  
He makes me blush when I see his smirks

The way his arms feel around me  
Makes me feel safe when I’m with him

Can’t help but love them both

I can’t risk to lose them

I’m gonna lose my mind if I do

I’m trapped between two wonderful men

**Author's Note:**

> Kayla & Sarah, thanks to both of you for inspiring me to write this, you two are amazing


End file.
